


Princesa

by GryffinKitten



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffinKitten/pseuds/GryffinKitten
Summary: Drunk Kate has kind of a thing for America speaking Spanish.





	

Kate is out with some friends and very drunk. She can't quite figure out her phone enough to call a Lyft, but she knows America lives a few blocks from the bar, so she stumbles her way over to her apartment.

America is pissed as hell that someone is knocking on her door at almost 3am. She gets up, throws some clothes on, barely (it's the dead of summer and she's not sleeping in much), a quiet string of Spanish cursing under breath as she yanks open the door and finds giggly-drunk Kate Bishop leaning against the frame.

Kate's eyes practically bug out as they travel the length of America's body just a bit too slowly to still be considered friendly, and she tips forward, all smiles and a blush in her cheeks as she shouts "'Mer!" before falling not so gracefully into America's arms.

America mutters a few more Spanish swears under her breath as she wraps an arm around Kate and hauls her inside then closes the door. Kate looks up at her and mumbles "you're so sexy when you speak Spanish." America tries to ignore the rapid-fire blush exploding up the back of her neck as she uses her free arm to pick Kate up like the princess she is and carry her to the bedroom.

Kate grabs onto America, letting one hand squeeze her bicep and muttering to herself "gosh your arms..." and America tries her best to ignore the feeling coiling low in her gut as Kate's head drops lazily onto her shoulder. Kate smells sweet and warm and there's the slightest spice to it, like vanilla and cinnamon and almost maybe like America's favorite whiskey.

She reaches her bedroom and plops Kate down on the bed, desperately trying not to think about all the times and all the ways she's imagined such a moment, and all the things that could come after it.

Kate flops back on the bed, arms up, completely splayed out and smiling and still giggly, and America is dying inside, unable to keep her eyes off Kate's legs or the inch of her stomach exposed now that her shirt has ridden up.

"How 'bout we get you something to sleep in, princess?" she says as she swallows a little too hard and turns away to rummage through her drawers and compose herself a bit. Kate rolls onto her side and props up on an elbow, eyes closed and dancing on the line between consciousness and passing out drunk in her best friend's bed. "How do you say 'princess' in Spanish, 'Mer?"

America pulls a tank top and some shorts out and crosses back to the bed. She hauls Kate up into a sitting position and tugs her shirt off, again really trying not to completely drink in the sight of Kate Bishop's damn near perfect breasts spilling almost obscenely out of the top of a lacy purple bra. She pulls the tank down over her pretty easily, since it's a little big on Kate, then leans forward and reaches around to unhook her bra. Again, really trying not to unravel over just how much she's wanted this moment.

Her mouth is right by Kate's ear and Kate's head is drunkenly resting on her shoulder so she smiles to herself and figures "what the hell" as she turns her lips ever so slightly toward Kate's ear and whispers " _Princesa_ " just as her fingers finally release the clasp on her bra. Kate visibly shivers as she drags her bra straps down her arms and pulls it off, tossing it blindly into the room. She nuzzles into America's neck, fingers tracing up the back of it, threading into her hair as America pulls her to her feet.

Kate unceremoniously drops her skirt, leaving America to stare mouth completely agape at her matching lacy purple underwear. America finds Kate's hand and gives her the shorts to put on, but Kate giggles a little and tosses them. "I'm fine in this," she mumbles, turning back and crawling across the bed, giving America an unobstructed view of her perfect, lace-clad ass. One more swear word trips its way past her lips as Kate crawls under the covers and pats the spot next to her.

America flips off the light and gets into bed, against her better judgement. Kate is warm next to her and America is mentally talking herself down, trying not to think about what her friend's bare legs would feel like tangled with her own. Thighs pressed against each other's. How warm and soft her hands would feel. The curve of her stomach and the line of her ribs and the soft swells just above them and before she has time to register it, Kate's hand is slipping below her tank and across her stomach and Christ, America has butterflies.

Kate's fingers are tracing lazy circles on America's hip - really, dangerously close to the band of her shorts, and her breath is warm on America's ear and neck. "Can you say it again?" she whispers, and America's skin tingles as she turns to Kate, their noses just touching. Her blue eyes are blown wide and she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, waiting. America swallows and whispers back " _Princesa_ " and that's all it takes for Kate to close the gap between them.

And America was right, she tastes sweet and warm, like her favorite whiskey, and something so indescribably Kate - like honey and vanilla and yeah, maybe cinnamon. And her hands are in America's hair, clutching desperately at her curls and pulling her tighter, closer, and America is lost in Kate, mind reeling and hands finding their way up her back and into her hair, pulling it out of the loose knot it had been drunkenly thrown into.  
America's fingers tighten in Kate's hair as Kate drags her teeth across America's bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and smiling against it as she feels the tug in her hair and fingertips digging into her hip. And so it goes for several minutes, hot breath and wandering hands, soft giggles and small gasps, until Kate finally nuzzles into the curve of America's neck, hand tucked maddeningly just below the band of her shorts and resting on the flat of her abs, and passes out.

The next morning, America is first to wake, of course. It takes her a minute to gather herself, to realize that the previous night wasn't just a dream, like all the others she'd had, but an actual reality. Kate really kissed her, and pulled her in, and held her tight, and she hadn't imagined it. She steals a glance to her right, where Kate is turned over on her side sleeping soundly, and she slips out of bed to make coffee.

When she comes back she nearly drops the coffee mugs, because now Kate Bishop is rolled onto her back, one arm thrown above her head, and America's tank top, just a little too big on Kate, isn't doing a very good job of covering anything at all.

"God fucking damn it, Bishop" she mutters under her breath, fighting to tear her eyes away from Kate's soft, perfect, completely exposed breasts as she sets the mugs on her nightstand. "Hmmm?" Kate groans as she stirs, then looks down at herself and immediately flushes pink as she pulls the sheet up to cover what she knows full well America has already seen

America smirks as she sits on the bed next to Kate. "Oh that's not necessary," she leans forward and pulls the sheet back down, kissing her way up Kate's neck before pausing by her ear to whisper "... _princesa._ " And sure enough, just like last night, she can see goosebumps spread across Kate's skin as she lets her breath linger against her ear, her hand coming to rest over an increasingly hard nipple. She smiles as she pulls back just enough to raise an eyebrow and gaze down at Kate. "This ok?" And Kate grins and pulls America in as she whispers "You have no idea."


End file.
